


[DMC5][VV/DV/NeroV][R18]知易行難(一發完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 一個本質上來說是自慰的故事，各種明示DV跟NeroV





	[DMC5][VV/DV/NeroV][R18]知易行難(一發完)

[DMC5][VV/DV/NeroV][R18]知易行難(一發完)

一個本質上來說是自慰的故事，肉體上只有維吉爾xV，但各種明示DV跟NeroV。

 

 

身為半魔的維吉爾一向認為自己靠惡魔那邊多一點，而事實也如此證明了，只是他的慾望執著且專一，反而在其他方面顯得無比禁慾。

但這也不代表維吉爾是吃素的，從尼祿的存在就可以證明這一點，只是總得來說，性對他而言不是必需品，殺與被殺，血肉橫飛的爭鬥更讓他感到高潮。

但自己壓抑的那一面，不重視、不需要的那一面，似乎都會在另一個人身上體現。

只是，明明是自己的一部分，卻長得跟自己一點都不像這件事情，總是讓維吉爾懷疑這是不是愛刀的喜好，畢竟他的人性得以脫離他這件事情，YAMATO可是關鍵。

飄飛的思緒因為一陣痛楚而迅速歸位，雖然是半魔並不會因為這點小傷而死，但有人在你老二上咬一下，還是會疼的。

「你不專心……」兇手正是跪坐在他雙腿間的青年，黑色的捲髮遮掩了他半邊的面容，喜於吟誦詩詞的雙唇濕潤前可不是詩集，而是維吉爾勃起粗大的陰莖。確認維吉爾的注意力回到「正事」上時，V再次張開了嘴，盡期所能的將眼前的肉棒含進嘴裡。

並不熟練，甚至可以說是生澀，僅僅只是把自己的嘴當成一個可以自動潤滑的飛機杯，如果維吉爾主動去尋求快感的話大概可以讓他的嘴發揮更好的功效，但今天的重點並不是維吉爾……說真的，這實在很荒唐，他得當自己人性那面口交實際練習的實驗台，因為V雖然有概念卻與經驗對不上，他需要一點練習好在正式來時有更好的表現，而那個正式對象他馬的是他兒子。

這都什麼跟什麼？

維吉爾一邊喟嘆著將手放在V的頭髮上，輕輕的將他的頭拉開，黑髮詩人疑惑的望著他，因為這個意外的動作還來不及收回的舌頭吐出一截，像是忘了收舌頭的貓。

「重點不是吞吐，而是多用點舌頭去刺激敏感位置，大部分男人都在龜頭繫帶的位置，你……我記憶中的經驗應該不少。」

「是沒錯……只是，調用你記憶的感覺越來越……不好了。」V一邊說著一邊用右手上下在他老二上滑動著，維吉爾很難不去懷疑V是故意把自己的老二跟「不好」放到一起的，但在維吉爾做出進一步表示之前，V再次用雙唇包覆他的龜頭，用舌頭在敏感的頂部細膩的滑動著。

「唔……」維吉爾輕輕哼了聲 ，因為對方不客氣的攻向他的敏感點，他用過多的唾液去濡濕、潤滑頂部，舌尖在馬眼頂弄，然後再往下滑到繫帶的部份，抓著維吉爾的胯部，放鬆了下顎，讓那粗大的肉塊長驅直入。

「呃……」黑髮的青年伸直了脖子，運用他記憶中深喉的做法，他無法克制咽喉反射的乾嘔著，使得喉嚨深處的肌肉按摩著維吉爾的龜頭，詩人的雙眼因噁心感和窒息感而盈滿淚水，但仍不服輸的想要繼續，而維吉爾稍嫌粗暴的拉扯他的頭髮，將他的頭拉開，而V也立刻開始瘋狂的咳嗽起來，還乾嘔了好幾次。

「你是幾乎完全是個人類，不能直接套用我的經驗，稍微變通一下。」維吉爾皺眉望著跪坐在地上的V，而半魔的人性面剛才的深喉而面泛潮紅，一雙墨綠的眼睛滿溢著淚水，甚至滴了兩滴下來，不甘願地看著他。

「不然你以為我為什麼要練習啊……」詩人柔軟的聲音此時變得沙啞，比起平時吟詩的優雅語調更多出奇特的魅力。

「……」雖然邏輯上沒錯，但維吉爾還是覺得哪裡不是很對，不過他決定暫且不管這個。「好吧，那我們繼續吧。」

「咳咳……」V又咳了兩聲調整喉嚨的不適感，然後他脫下了自己的外套之後準備解下馬甲，維吉爾再次指導：

「留下那個，站起來背對我。」

「……？」雖然有些疑惑，但V還是照做了，他起身背對著維吉爾，彎下腰脫下褲子。

「你自己準備了。」維吉爾說著，因為V的皮褲底下沒穿內褲，股縫處沾然著些許黏膩的液體。

「因為你記憶中的經驗太可怕了，我幾乎是人類的身體，就算不能正確把握深喉的感覺，也知道肛門撕裂傷一點都不好玩也無法馬上痊癒。」V用他那帶著特有抑揚頓挫的語調諷刺著，但維吉爾似乎沒感覺到諷刺之處，畢竟確實，他記憶中的性交經驗有太多血液跟武器和穿刺傷撕裂傷，可不是V這種人類身體能做的。

只是有趣的是，當他作為維吉爾的時候並不認為那些「可怕」，但V卻如此形容，這不得不又讓維吉爾思考了一下關於V的人格構成問題，而V打了個響指把他的意識叫回來。

「我要穿這樣嗎？不脫掉？」V依舊背對著維吉爾，雖然褲子已經脫完了，但一開始沒有面對，這時候要轉過身去反而覺得害羞，即使他剛剛嘴裡才塞著對方的老二。

「對，這樣很好……我不知道尼祿的喜好但是……但丁喜歡我背對他脫褲子。」維吉爾伸出手去抓著V細瘦且骨骼突出的胯部，把他拉向自己。「而且，保留著這種配件，讓對方決定脫或不脫的權力，感覺更好。」

「權力狂(megalomania)」V用著他獨特的音調吐出了這個音節不算少的單字，詩人介於浮誇與典雅之間的聲調連維吉爾都不得不承認十分悅耳，他在很小的時候學過這種朗讀腔，但在那一天之後從未用過。

「男人都喜歡權力。」他讓這個有點傷感的想法飄過意識的角落，拉著V把他扔到床上。

「原理你都清楚，我想那孩子不會對你太粗暴，適當的引導他讓你們兩個人都能舒服是最重要的。」維吉爾說著，一邊拉過枕頭墊在V的腰下，他跟但丁可不來這一套。

「其實你很了解他嘛。」V順勢張大雙腿，胯間半勃的陰莖在黑色的恥毛中閃著濕潤的光芒，維吉爾一邊讓右手食指在肛口試探後深入，一邊用左手為自己的人性面手淫。

「他根本攤開的書沒兩樣。」維吉爾短短的說著,一邊試探著V的敏感點，結論是連找都不用找，由入口往裡頭兩個指節深往上，跟他一模樣樣，從V突然拔高音量的呻吟和緊抓床單的手就知道了。

「老天……這……好奇怪……」V的腳在床單上無目的的踩踏著，他下意識的想要夾緊膝蓋，理所當然的只能夾到維吉爾的腰，人類的身體有太多感覺都跟維吉爾的記憶不同，他的五感其實不如魔人敏銳，但記憶無法對他造成傷害的各種事物都能夠簡單的讓他瀕死。快感，快感ͅ不屬於讓人瀕死的範圍，但……

維吉爾帶著刀繭的手指堅定的在他的後穴挖刮著，明明在某種程度上都算是「自慰」，但維吉爾的手指簡直是跟他自己玩時只感覺到的異物感完全不同，他就著V潤滑過的穴再抽插、擴張，甚至加上更多的潤滑劑，他覺得自己的老二、屁股全都油膩膩濕淋淋，咕啾的水聲讓V腦袋發熱，更別說維吉爾還冷冷的一邊跟他講述他們敏感點的位置一樣一邊實際示範……

當維吉爾插入第三根手指的時候，快感跟疼痛已經快讓V哭出來了，他覺得自己的聲音像是快被窒息的貓，他好想射，他就快要射了，維吉爾一直玩弄他的陰囊，戳刺他的會陰，卻在他快要射的時候又鬆開，讓他半上不下的吊在那兒。

「維吉爾……」V近乎是哭喊著本尊的名字，而看著身上還纏住束腰，老二又硬又紅的翹著，後穴因為他的擴張而有些泛紅的V的維吉爾，卻似乎良心被狗吃了一樣的冷漠。(某種意義上來說，維吉爾的狀態可以算是：操他的良心。)

「人類的體力和魔人不能比，如果他打算要先讓你射一輪的話我會建議你阻止他，反過來說，你先用嘴或手讓他出來會比較好，免得你被他操壞了。」維吉爾淡淡地說著，然後將手指抽出來，用陰莖代替，當他把老二捅進去的時候，V簡直像是要被掐死似的抽咽著，雙腳在床單上踢動，他不得不用力抓著V的腰好讓他別逃走了，為了不讓人類的身體折磨太久，維吉爾乾脆一口氣插了進去，剎時V的身軀像是一張弓似的張著，剛剛在頂點前硬是停下來的慾望瞬間噴發了出來，黑髮的詩人因此像是發高燒的病人一樣全身懺抖，呼吸又短又急，彷彿隨時都會窒息。

「你喜歡痛。」維吉爾陳述著，毫無疑問的，這是他，喜歡疼痛，疼痛能讓他們高潮，只是他們的承受力完全不同。「如果不想讓他因為搞死你而一輩子留陰影，你最好提醒他小心點。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊挺動著腰部，脆弱的人類那一邊只能無力地承受著，本尊的手像鐵銬一樣扣著他的么，老二則像是燒紅的鐵棍一樣抽插著他的後穴，V覺得自己要死了，跟魔力不足時那種沉重的死法不同，他全身的血液都在奔流，心臟在狂跳、意識在飛散，情慾讓他的頭腦發燒、腦袋缺氧，他無意識的叫喊著，也不知道自己在叫甚麼，他好滿好痛好暈又好爽，卻又害怕自己會死掉。

維吉爾操著被自己捨棄過的那一半，微妙的自我厭棄以及快感同時湧上心頭，自己在被但丁操的時候也是這樣嗎？腦袋一片空白的追求快感，成為下半身的動物，不斷要求再要求、渴望再渴望，想要到連自己都失去的程度。

醜陋，卻又美麗。

當V再次被他操硬的時候，V已經喊不出聲音了，他啞著喉嚨啜泣，雙手因為不斷繳緊床單從泛白到發紅，他那張遠比自己纖細的臉上佈滿了眼淚、唾液，維吉爾低下身，在這場性愛中第一次與自己的半身大面積相接觸，貼著V的身軀開始猛力的衝刺，又快又急的抽插讓V整個晃到像是快被維吉爾操散了一樣，而當彷彿永動機一樣的半魔人將精液射進他身體時，V也抽搐著射了出來。

「你的吻留給尼祿。」恍惚間，V似乎聽到維吉爾這麼說，然後，他因為汗濕而黏著頭髮的額頭得到了一個吻。「這個則幫我帶給他。」

然後維吉爾看著V，直到他的眼神恢復清明，似乎打算要開口問那個額頭的吻時，維吉爾截住了他的話頭：

「還有小心點......你剛剛喊了大概五次的"但丁"。」

然後，只有眼前這個人貧弱的人性，卻有全部記憶的詩人，用枕頭壓住了自己的頭。「操你的，維吉爾，操你。」

維吉爾別開頭，不由自主地彎起了嘴角。

END 就是，一個，其實本質上來說是自慰的故事(?  
最後怕大家誤會，V本身跟但丁沒甚麼，但是因為有維吉爾記憶的關係，所以不小心喊錯人了


End file.
